Sed de Sangre
by camy'ositacullen19
Summary: Dos hermanos, una chica, un enorme misterio que envuelve a una muy peculiar familia. Con quien te quedarias tu? Con Edward, el hermano sediento de sangre? O con Emmett, El lindo osito sediento de sangre pero con un enorme corazon? Entra & elige al tuyo :
1. Capitulo 1: Sola

Esta historia solo es producto de mi imaginacion e_é los personajes le pertenecen a la Diosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo busco jugar un poco con los personajes.

* * *

><p>Sed de sangre.<p>

**Capitulo 1: Sola.**

-¿Nos mudaremos de nuevo? –alce las cejas incrédula recargada en el marco de la puerta de mis padres al momento de ver todas las maletas que estaban haciendo, ambos saltaron de sorpresa, colocándose frente a mi formando una "pared" con sus cuerpos ocultando la evidencia ante mis ojos.

-Visitaremos a tu abuela –susurro mamá con un toque de dulzura en la voz sacándome de la habitación llevándome dando tumbos hacia la mía, me empujo adentro con delicadeza & cerro la puerta – ¡Tienes cuarenta minutos para hacer la tuya! –grito desde afuera mientras se escuchaba el retumbar de sus pies descalzos a lo largo del pasillo.

Me encogí de hombros sacando toda la ropa de mis cajones & tirándola dentro del bolso, no tenia interés en acomodarla, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para hacerlo. Todos mis discos los metí en el bolso, toda mi ropa, mis posters doblados con cuidado metidos en una carpetita que tome mientras salía 25 minutos después de mi habitación, mis papás ya estaban esperándome en la sala.

-¿No eran 40 minutos? –pregunte mirándolos mientras caminábamos hacia el coche bajo el sol resplandeciente, suspire mientras colocaba mi bolsa en el asiento trasero & abrazaba la carpeta con mis posters frunciendo el ceño.

Ninguno de ellos me contesto mientras papá encendía el coche y lo ponía en marcha en dirección al aeropuerto… pasadas las horas llegamos a aquel pequeño poblado… Forks.

La abuela Marisol sonrió al vernos llegar mientras nos esperaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, mamá & papá fueron los primeros en saludarla, mi abuela suspiro un poco al verme & me abrazo con fuerza. _Es una gran mujer_ susurro una vocecita en mi cabeza, el camino a casa de la abuela fue corto, aunque aburrido, ya que no había mucha civilización entre las dos ciudades, solo arboles & mas arboles.

-Te encantara el instituto –parloteaba mi madre mientras acomodaba cosas en el peinador de mi habitación. Suspire mirándola y me tire a mi cama esperando a que terminara, escasos minutos después, se unió a mi sonriendo.

-Faltan 5 días para que comience el instituto mamá –dije seriamente mirándola & sonreí sin poderlo evitar – ¿Acaso quieres arruinarme mis últimos días de vacaciones escuchándote hablar de la escuela? ¡No Gracias! –ambas reímos, luego mamá beso mi frente y salió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Tome mi iPod y me coloque los audífonos mientras ponía "play" a la música a todo volumen por horas, esperando a que anocheciera, no me apetecía salir a conocer el lugar ni mucho menos, lo único que quería era entrar a mi pequeño paraíso personal, encantada por mi grupo favorito "A7X"

Apenas dieron las 9 de la noche y me levante en dirección al baño, al menos aquí tenia mi propio baño, no como en california, que debía compartir el baño con mis padres, me estremecí ante aquel recuerdo & me duche disfrutando cada momento, ahora no habría quien me exigiera salir del baño pronto. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Me levante al día siguiente ya que había un hervidero de conversaciones en el primer piso de la casa, fije mi vista en el reloj levantándome de un salto al ver las 4 de la tarde marcadas en el pequeño reloj digital de mi habitación, me duche y baje acomodando mi ropa, cuando vi a mis padres, a mi abuela Marisol y a dos personas mas.

-Hola. –susurre mirando a la pareja, mientras ambos sonrieron mirándome & asintieron en mi dirección cortésmente mientras el hombre examinaba a mi abuela con aparatos & otras cosas… Por lo que asumí que el hombre era un medico.

-Carlisle –susurro mi abuela mirándolo & luego miro a la mujer –Esme –susurro mirándola & luego miro en mi dirección –Ella es mi nieta Camýle. –sonrió & le sonreí a la abuela mientras sonreía dulce a Carlisle y Esme, quedando luego deslumbrada por el par de sonrisas que me dedicaron, sus rostros adoptaron una forma tan hermosa como si pudieran llegar a ser un par de ángeles. Mi autoestima quedo hecho pedazos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Hermosos no? –susurro mamá claramente refiriéndose al doctor & me sonrió dulcemente dejando un plato de comida delante de mi –Feliz cumpleaños hija mía –susurro abrazándome & me entrego una pequeña cajita, que coloque junto al plato mientras comía, unos minutos después entro papá a la cocina e imitando la acción de mi madre me abrazo y beso mi frente, para luego volver a donde se encontraban Carlisle & Esme.

Termine mi comida & tome la cajita en mis manos abriéndola, y sonreí al encontrar un juego de llaves y una notita bajo ellas _"Diviértete, te amamos" _camine sonriente hacia la sala topándome con una pequeña sorpresa.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer mucho –susurro Carlisle mirando a mi abuela & suspiro levemente –Tendrán que ir al hospital de Seattle lo mas pronto posible, esa enfermedad puede dañarla mas –se encogió de hombros formando una mueca de dolor a mi punto de vista. –Yo los veré allá, pero necesito que ustedes vallan ahora mismo… Es por su bien Marisol –Carlisle le tomo la mano a mi abuela & esta asintió mirando a mis papás.

Cerré los ojos un minuto & respire entrecortadamente, Carlisle & Esme desaparecieron por la puerta escasos minutos después de que yo pude abrir los ojos mis papás anduvieron de un lado a otro con bolsas & cosas necesarias. Cuando estaban por irse, me miraron los tres con gesto de disculpa.

Se despidieron con la mano al momento de subir a mi abuela al auto & partir hacia Seattle, me quede sentada en el porche de la casa mirando como se alejaba el coche, hasta que por la distancia no lo vi mas. Mire mi Jeep estacionada junto al lugar donde hacia escaso minutos había estado el coche de mis papás. Era enorme, de un color rojo brillante y llantas todo terreno, sonreí para mis adentros mientras me subia y pese a ser una jeep de aspecto monstruoso… el motor ronroneo como si fuera algo pequeño, eso me subió mas el animo & comenzó una carrera por la ciudad recorriendo cada calle, tenia el deposito lleno, no me molestaría llenarlo mañana por la mañana.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche volví a casa y había un coche que no había visto estacionado en el lugar, gracias a que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, hasta que me hube acercado observe la imagen de Carlisle parado junto al marco de mi puerta, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, apenas llegue cerca de el se acerco & su mano toco la mía, su temperatura como témpanos de hielo impacto contra mi piel caliente mientras lo miraba. Se disculpo en voz baja & luego me miro.

-Pequeña –dijo mirándome & apretó un poco mi mano –Lo siento tanto. –torcio levemente el gesto –Hubo un accidente –dijo tan rápidamente que apenas le entendí –Tus padres & tu abuela no sobrevivieron. –susurro mirándome, entonces mis piernas se doblaron & el mundo se me vino encima.


	2. Capitulo 2: Ayuda Inesperada

Capitulo 2: Ayuda inesperada.

No tenia la menor idea de donde me encontraba cuando abrí los ojos, una habitación bastante amplia, con un enorme ventanal en dos de las paredes de la habitación, uno al lado izquierdo & uno por encima de la cabecera de la cama donde me encontraba, una ola de sentimientos desde tristeza hasta coraje e ira me llego de pronto mientras me levantaba y caminaba a paso lento cruzando la habitación, en la pared a mi derecha se encontraban enormes cuadros antiguos, me acerque mientras me apoyaba contra una de las mesas para no caer al momento de tropezarme con mis propios pies.

Me quede admirando las piezas unos momentos deslumbrada por la belleza de aquellas pinturas.

-Hermosas ¿no es así? –susurro una voz tras de mi, en ese momento me gire soltando un grito ahogado mientras miraba al Ángel tras de mi, ya que no podía llamarle de otra manera a aquel hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación, ya que se escucho un pequeño chasquido al momento que la puerta se cerro con cuidado.

Asentí sin saber que contestar aturdida por la belleza de aquel joven, de piel pálida tal & como la de Carlisle & Esme, de facciones simétricas, si el chico no se moviera pudiera pensar que es una estatua, pero no, aquel ser estaba vivo & sonreía, unos perfectos hoyuelos adornaban su cara mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba ante mi expresión, Jamás en mi vida pude concebir encontrarme a una persona tan hermosa como lo era el.

Parecía el típico jugador de Futbol Americano, el capitán del equipo para ser mas exacta, pese a que era hermosamente musculoso & su cabello era de rulitos perfectos, en un vivo color negro, sin poderlo evitar suspire mirándolo quedándome sin aliento nuevamente. Sus ojos centellearon por una sensación que no comprendí. Y entonces me hundí en aquellos dulces ojos de un extraño color Ámbar, exactamente iguales a los de Carlisle & Esme.

El chico sonrió una vez mas & se acerco un paso extendiendo su mano hacia mi, estrechándola amistosamente, de nuevo la temperatura me sorprendió, pareciera como si acabara de meter las manos en un balde de agua helada, me estremecí por su contacto.

-Lo siento –dijo en voz baja mientras soltaba mi mano a una velocidad que creí imposible, pero seguía mirándolo fijamente con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, sus dientes blancos aparecieron de pronto con la sonrisa que me dedico –Me llamo Emmett Cullen –dijo en voz clara –Soy Hijo de Carlisle & Esme –miro hacia la puerta y en ese momento entro Carlisle cargando unas cuantas cosas, pese a que eran muchas, el doctor parecía moverlas sin esfuerzo, eso me confundió & lo mire con atención.

-Buenos días –la voz relajada de Carlisle calmo la poca tensión que se estaba acumulando en mi interior –Has dormido mucho –dijo mientras El & Emmett abrían las cortinas, dejando entrar un poco de luz del exterior a la habitación, el brillo me hizo entrecerrar los ojos – ¿Cómo te sientes? –se acerco a mi y puso su gélida mano sobre mi frente, nuevamente me estremecí pero el no imito la acción de Emmett & dejo la mano unos segundos más, me miro y sonrió un poco.

-Tiene mejor aspecto que ayer por la noche. –susurro Emmett dedicándome una brillante sonrisa mientras se sentaba en uno de los enormes sofás de un costado de la habitación, su cuerpo ocupaba a la perfección con el sillón de una plaza.

-Tienes razón –admitió mirando a Emmett & luego miro nuevamente en mi dirección dedicándome una sonrisa como la de su hijo, nuevamente quedando deslumbrada. –Esme esta haciéndote un rico desayuno –me miro –De nuevo lamento lo que paso –susurro como no queriendo.

Me encogí de hombros asintiendo & respire hondo un par de veces, Carlisle evaluó mi expresión mientras Emmett lo miraba ansioso. Me apoye un poquito contra la pared intentando calmar el dolor que quemaba mi interior respirando ahora con más dificultad.

-Mamá… Papá… Abuela. –susurre mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, el dolor de nuevo provocaba oleadas de desesperación en mi interior, no sabia que hacer, si gritar, si llorar, si solo quedarme hay. Escuche el suelo crujir cerca de donde me encontraba & unos fuertes brazos me acunaron mientras yo lloraba gracias al inmenso dolor que sentía.

-Vamos con Esme Camy –susurro Emmett mientras se alejaba unos pasos & tomaba mi mano ayudándome a levantar, asentí mecánicamente mientras caminaba, aun en Shock, hubiera preferido volver a desmayarme en este momento que seguir estando consiente & ser el problema de Carlisle, Esme & Ahora Emmett se había sumado a la lista. Esto era mas de lo que yo podría merecer… sin embargo, Aquí estoy.

Salimos andando por el pasillo mientras Carlisle iba guiándome, aun sin dejar de monitorear mi expresión. Un pequeño sentimiento de curiosidad me invadió mientras giraba & miraba a Emmett que venia tras nosotros.

-Tengo curiosidad –susurre mirándolo y me sorprendí al sentir que la voz que partió de mi interior no era la mía, fue un sonido demasiado extraño, aunque fue completamente entendible.

-Dejemos las preguntas para cuando después que comas –me sonrió Emmett mirándome y yo suspire negando mientras lo miraba & me detenía, aquel chico me miro sorprendido pero también detuvo su andar, observe de reojo por sobre mi hombro pero Carlisle había desaparecido. _Gracias _susurre en mi mente al ver que nos había concedido al menos unos minutos de privacidad, Emmett me miro pensativo y se rio tiernamente – ¿Qué querías saber? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A que entraste a mi habitación? –dije mirándolo mientras sonrió divertido & palmeo ligeramente mi hombro. –Oh mas bien… ¿Qué hacías entrando a _la_ habitación? –puse especial atención para que notara el cambio.

-¡Es un país libre! –dijo con una sonrisa & luego negó riendo, su sonrisa sonaba como el de ligeras campanillas, pese a que su aspecto no era tan "normal". –Esm…Mamá me dijo que te llamara para desayunar –suspiro sonriendo- así que a eso entre a tu habitación.

Asentí con una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar mientras me habría paso hacia las escaleras, tomándome firmemente de la barandilla bajando, no me apetecía un viaje a urgencias el día de hoy, seria demasiado.

Emmett bajo a mi lado casi saltando de un escalón a otro, me sonrió mientras llegaba abajo antes que yo. Se detuvo junto al pie de la escalera esperándome y justo cuando llegue a su lado, comenzó de nuevo el camino hacia la cocina, había un pequeño plato servido en el mesón mientras Esme sonreía cortando algunas frutas colocándolas en un bowl.

-Buen día Camý –susurro sonriendo mientras besaba la mejilla de Emmett, me quede un segundo mirándolos encontrando las similitudes, valla que era parecido a ella pero era incluso mas parecido a Carlisle en cuanto a carácter en el poco tiempo que pude verlos juntos.

Mientras me sentaba y comía la sopa que había preparado para mi la puerta de la cocina se abrió mientras un joven de cabellos color bronce, entraba a la cocina, su mirada recorrió la cocina hasta que de pronto se topo con la mía, me miro escasos segundos & luego arrugo la nariz como si algo apestara. Emmett lo miro serio mientras el chico le lanzaba el balón y desaparecía de la cocina.

-¿Hice algo mal? –susurre mirándolos, Esme & Emmett se miraron el uno al otro & suspiraron.


	3. Capitulo 3: Extraño Comportamiento

Capitulo 3: Extraño Comportamiento

-¿Edward? –Susurro Esme cuando El chico luego de cinco minutos apareció de nuevo en la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si? –Se giro de lleno a mirarla mientras hablaba con vos extrañamente seductora -¿Qué sucede Madre? –le sonrió & luego poso sus ojos en mi.

-Y...yo –tartamudee –Creo que mejor me voy –escape de la presa de los ojos de Edward levantándome torpemente de la silla y Salí tropezando con mis tenis, escuche una risita sofocada.

Emmett salió tras de mi en silencio, no me hubiera percatado de su presencia de no ser porque comenzó a murmurar a mis espaldas, pronunciaba cosas con rapidez en voz muy baja, lo mire extrañada pero el solo se limito a sonreírme.

-¿Qué hice mal Emmy? –susurre mirándolo y me sonrió avanzando hacia el sofá, lo mire entretenida mientras se sentaba.

-Esta Mal de la cabeza –me respondió ocultando una risa, había algo extraño en sus ojos, pareciera como si el Ámbar comenzara a obscurecerse debido a lo sucio que estaba su entorno, Emmett parpadeo una vez, sacándome del transe en el cual yo misma me había metido.

-Lo siento –susurre mirándolo avergonzada –No preste atención que dijiste? –le sonreí & el solo soltó una carcajada observándome con un gesto que apenas logre comprender ¿Ternura?

-Nada pequeña –sonrió dulce y encendió el televisor para luego mirarme- ¿quieres jugar? –rio un poco mostrándome un control para el videojuego del cual recién comenzaban los créditos.

Asentí animadamente sentándome a su lado, me paso el otro control con una amplia sonrisa, era extremadamente mala para el videojuego que Emmett no paraba de reír, cada que soltaba gritos al ver a los zombies acercarse a mi personaje y comenzar a morderle, afortunadamente tenia un compañero de equipo tan experto que me salvo de casi todas las situaciones de muerte.

-Ya no juego –comencé a reír la ultima vez que Emmett no tuvo la oportunidad de salvarme & fui comida por un millón de zombies que desafortunadamente sin mi ayuda a mi compañero lo hicieron pedazos.

-¿Acaso estabas jugando? –murmuro Emmett entre risas mientras me miraba, luego me sonrió -¿Jugamos a otra cosa… Donde no haya Zombies, ni sangre, ni armas? –bufo volviendo a reír- Valla! Como es que te da miedo –suspiro- Son solo… creaturas hechas por computadora! No te van a comer de verdad.

-Pero después no puedo dormir –me reí mirándolo- aparte, si, soy muy… MUY miedosa –sonrió dulce- me da asco la sangre, me da miedo que me muerdan, me dan miedo los seres… -comencé a reír al escucharme & Emmett coreo mis risas- "no muertos" –reí bajito.

Emmett me sonrió dulce & apago el videojuego levantándose del sillón, rodeo donde estábamos & camino hacia uno de los ventanales a la derecha de la puerta principal, se recargo suavemente en el marco de la puerta & lo escuche suspirar murmurando cosas en voz baja para si mismo. Escuche "Cálmate" mas de 10 veces en los pocos minutos que estuvo hay. Entonces el sonido como el de un repiqueteo de unas campanas llamo mi atención, gire mi rostro al ver a Edward reír acercándose, el joven de cabello de color extraño me sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia Emmett sin quitar esa sonrisita que dejaba entre ver sus blancos dientes. Me capturo su despreocupado andar hacia su enorme hermano.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito? –susurro Edward al llegar delante Emmett y observar su expresión. La mascara de felicidad que Edward estaba usando se partió en pedazos dejando ver su verdadera expresión, el brillo de los ojos se fue apagando, como cuando sofocas los incendios. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos cuando volvió su mirada hacia mí –suficientes problemas has causado ya no te parece? –me miro y llego delante mío de dos zancadas.

Observe la expresión horrorizada de Emmett cuando Edward me tomo de los hombros yo solo cerré los ojos y apreté mis labios asustada. De pronto unas enormes manos me soltaron del agarre de Edward, abrí los ojos & me vi protegida por una enorme muralla de carne, de poco mas de 1.95. Emmett se había colocado delante de mí y observaba a su hermano seriamente.

-Ya chicos! No discutan! –susurro una voz tras nosotros, baje mi mirada observando a la persona que se acercaba, Emmett se volvió y sentí su pecho rozar suavemente mi espalda.

-Lo siento. –susurre mirándolo, el solo se limito a sonreír mientras Carlisle aparecía delante de nosotros. Observe al doctor con gesto de disculpa, sin dejar de pensar en el color de de los ojos de Emmett, que ahora eran mas parecidos al negro que al Ámbar.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Un Día Mejor?

Capitulo 4: ¿Un Día Mejor?

-Esa no es forma de tratar a la nueva pequeña integrante de la familia –Carlisle poso sus ojos en Edward y luego me miro de forma paternal.

Emmett tocio un poco ocultando su risa y me sonrió animadamente después, ambos hermanos se miraron y rieron entre dientes para luego salir por la puerta principal a gran velocidad, parecía que les hacia falta irse, solo faltaba que hubieran rasguñado la puerta como cachorritos queriendo salir del lugar donde el dueño los tiene encerrados.

-Mañana es tu primer día de instituto Camý –Carlisle hablo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo mire y sonreí. –Según se, ya tienes todas tus cosas en la habitación en este momento. Tu coche esta en el garaje y tus papeles en orden, no te hace falta nada mas ¿oh si? –me sonrió mientras lo miraba estupefacta, momentáneamente deslumbrada, mi corazón tomo un ritmo acelerado mientras palpitaba. Parpadeé unas veces en un intento por recuperarme, escasos minutos después pude mirarle de nuevo.

-Estaré sola en mis clases –suspiro- y no tengo libretas ni mucho menos. –susurre mirándolo y luego me encogí de hombros avergonzada, no tenia porque haberle dicho eso.

-Nada te faltara pequeña... –Carlisle coloco su mano en mi hombro mirándome-Ahora tu eres parte de esta pequeña y extraña familia –se rio suavemente & luego alzo su rostro en dirección a las escaleras- ¿Alice? -susurró.

En el momento en que la pequeña Alice bajo las escaleras, me vi encarando a mi pequeño demonio personal, era una chica un poco mas baja que yo, su sonrisita era amable y sus ojos del mismo color que sus hermanos y papás, aunque muy jóvenes por cierto. La pequeña era delgadita, su cabello negro era extraño, aunque no es de sorprenderse, esta familia era un poco extraña, tal y como había dicho Carlisle, la dulce Alice se acerco a mi & me abrazo efusivamente, escuche a su padre aclarar su garganta mirando al duendecillo que luego me soltó mirándome.

-Un Gusto Alice –le sonreí dulce mirándola, ella me sonrió de igual manera.

Carlisle miro a Alice con una sonrisa & ella lo miro, ampliando mas la enorme sonrisa que ya se reflejaba en sus facciones.

-Puedes Ayudarle a Camý con las compras para el instituto Alice? –Carlisle la miro y Alice le sonrió acercándose a mi, tomo mi mano casi a la carrera y me saco a rastras de la casa mientras caminaba hacia su coche, un Porshe color amarillo estacionado junto a el jeep que me habían comprado mis padres, y junto a mi coche, se encontraba otro Jeep idéntico al mío, solo que la diferencia era el color. Aquel Jeep Era Blanco.

-Lindos ¿no? –Alice rio mientras entraba a su coche y me abría la puerta, subí al coche escuchando las risitas de Alice, cerré la puerta y me coloque el cinturón, la pequeña Alice apretó el acelerador al momento de llegar a la carretera mientras se alejaba toda velocidad del bosque donde escondida se encontraba su casa.

-¿Por qué hacen todo esto Alice? –la mire titubeante mientras el duendecillo entraba a la ciudad disminuyendo ligeramente la velocidad.

-¿Hacer el que? –me miro alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa se amplio mas mientras estacionaba en un Thrifway y me esperaba delante del coche mientras yo apenas quitaba el cinturón y salía hacia la lluvia que acababa de comenzar a caer.

-Tratarme… así –susurré –No soy como ustedes… No soy de su familia. Soy, solo una chica que perdió a su familia. No entiendo el porque hacen esto. –la mire y suspire encogiéndome de hombros.

-Para Carlisle ya eres parte de esta Familia Camýle –me sonrió mientras caminábamos buscando las cosas por los pasillos, tomando libretas y mas cosas –Tu abuela significaba mucho para nuestra familia también, Carlisle la conoció de tiempo atrás ya que la atendía en el hospital y ella siempre fue muy apegada a mis padres. –susurro mientras en pocos minutos de haber entrado tomamos todas las cosas y avanzábamos en la fila hacia la caja dispuestas a pagar.

El resto del día paso aburrido, no pude ver a Emmett & Edward otro minuto mas desde el momento en que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta hacia ya varias horas según lo que marcaba mi reloj, me pase la mayor parte del día charlando con Alice y Esme, su madre. Para las 8 me di una ducha y me arregle para luego estar en el computador hasta que mis ojos se cerraban solos, cerré la pantalla de la laptop y la deje a un lado en la mesita, me acosté suavemente sobre mi muy suave cama y me quede dormida sin saber exactamente la hora.

Al día siguiente me desperté con una gran disposición para hacer las cosas, me duche, arregle y desayune animadamente para ir a la escuela, me despedí de Esme & Carlisle rápidamente por que sin darme cuenta ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde para el camino que debía recorrer hasta el instituto, y no podía conducir como Alice, terminaría estampada contra un árbol apenas saliera del garaje.

-¡Presiento que hoy será un día de cambios en mi vida! –sonreí para mi misma mientras conducía hacia el instituto, el bosque se miraba hermoso hoy día, todo era muy verde claro, ¡era Forks! ¿Como no iba a serlo?

Un Movimiento cerca del bosque capto mi atención, observe a un pequeño conejito atravesar la carretera y estuve a punto de aplastarlo, si no es porque me detuve en seco, aparque el coche a un lado de la carretera esperando a que se me pasara la impresión y decidí bajar para respirar, mi corazón se acelero, Amo los animales, no me hubiera perdonado si hubiera aplastado al pequeño conejito. Suspire nuevamente y observe el reloj de mi coche, faltaban 30 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, me encogí de hombros y mire el reloj portátil que traía en mi muñeca, estaba adelantado aproximadamente 25 minutos.

-Estúpido reloj –le gruñí entre risas y lo lance por los arboles – ¡Ya no me darás mas problemas! –sonreí suavemente dispuesta a subir a mi coche, me di vuelta para abrir la puerta, y pasaron unas pocas cosas a la vez, una silueta borrosa se abalanzo sobre mi tirándome al suelo, mi cabeza golpeo el pavimento y todo perdió sentido.


	5. Capitulo 5: Missing

Capitulo 5

"Emmett POV"

Volvimos a casa al anochecer del 15 de Agosto, el primer día del instituto de Camý, ansiaba ver su sonrisita por lo que acelere mi carrera mientras saltábamos el arroyo cerca de casa, observe el amplio portón del garaje que yo mismo había construido abierto y todos los coches en su lugar, Edward llego a mi lado & palmeo mi hombro sonriente, ambos paramos de correr y avanzamos tranquilamente hacia la casa. No queríamos levantar mas sospechas de las que habían salido el día de ayer.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta de la casa y me encontré con los rostros de mi familia, Alice abrazaba a Jasper con la mirada perdida, pude notar las oleadas de tranquilidad que mi hermano provocaba sentir, Edward se quedo helado en la puerta mientras miraba a papá, seguramente ya había leído sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? –susurre mirándolos, mi hermanita salió de su trance y me miro con los ojos apagados, al igual que el resto de mi familia. –Vamos quiero saber –dije un poco mas fuerte mientras abría y cerraba los puños suavemente.

-Desapareció. –susurraron mi hermanita y mis papás al mismo tiempo mientras me miraban, se me tensaron los músculos y deje de mover las manos al escucharlos, recorrí la habitación con la mirada en un intento de pensar que todo era una broma, pero no era así, no podía captar su olor tan fuerte como siempre que sabia que ella estaba hay. Había unos pocos rastros, ya que sus cosas estaban en su habitación, pero eso no me ayudaba, mi pequeña Camýle no estaba hay.

-¿Cómo es que sucedió? –un suave gruñido surgió de mi garganta en cuanto termine de pronunciar aquellas palabras -¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dicen? –los mire mientras sentía el mismo ardor de la sed recorrer mi garganta, la ponzoña quemaba, pero nada se igualaba al dolor que sentí escasos minutos antes, si mi corazón en todos estos años no había latido, ahora sentía como si hubiera quedado un gran hueco en mi pecho.

Nadie contesto mi pregunta, los rostros de mi familia pasaban desde la tristeza, la incredulidad, la ira, la decepción y hasta el dolor. El rostro de Carlisle estaba apagado, no hacia mucho habían perdido a otro de sus mejores amigos y ahora la pequeñita a la que habían pedido cuidar, también había desaparecido. Apreté los puños con fuerza y mi mandíbula siguió el juego. Por el rabillo del ojo logre observar a Edward salir corriendo, la puerta se cerro suavemente tras el, mientras escuchaba sus pisadas a toda velocidad alejarse por el bosque.

Mi pequeña hermanita miro atreves del cristal de la ventana, sin observar un lugar fijo, estaba teniendo una visión.

-¡No! –gruño con fuerza mientras apretaba la madera del marco del ventanal convirtiéndolo en astilla bajo su toque, Jasper la alejo de la ventana y la abrazo con fuerza mientras Alice soltaba un suave sollozo. Esme y Carlisle la miraron con atención & yo me acerque para mirarla.

-¿Qué viste? –le urgí mientras la tomaba con suavidad por los hombros, mi hermanita volvió en si mirándome y lentamente el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando, hasta quedar de la misma intensidad que la de mis padres. Sus facciones fueron más pronunciadas y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

Lentamente comprendí que mi hermanita no iba a responder mi pregunta, solté sus hombros dejando mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras en mi mente hubo un "Clic" donde la visión de Alice revelo lo que yo tanto temía. Mi Camýle estaba muerta.

-No… -susurre mientras miraba por la ventana esperando que esto solo fuera un sueño, esperando a que mi pequeña princesita sonriente apareciera entre el bosque corriendo hacia mis brazos, no podría soportar sin ella. Debía escuchar su voz, debía escuchar su risa, ver su sonrisa una ves mas, el rubor de sus mejillas, escucharla cantar, incluso escucharla llorar. Escuchar su corazón palpitar acelerado cuando yo me acercaba a ella, era como música.

-¿Cómo es que la dejaron ir sola? –Los mire y suspire suavemente –Pudo alguien ir con ella, acompañarla siquiera –coloque mis dedos contra mis sienes y suspire suavemente – ¿Por qué no me llamaron antes? –me acerque a ellos caminando despacio, mis papás solo intercambiaban miradas, mi hermanita y su esposo solo suspiraban –Pude buscarla… -suspire una vez mas.

-Pasa que, no nos dimos cuenta –Alice fue la primera en hablar, su vocecita aguda taladraba en mi interior, temía estar perdiendo el sentido de mis pensamientos. –Lo supimos hasta hace poco tiempo, Carlisle encontró su coche solo aparcado junto a la carretera, estaban todas sus cosas hay, su celular, sus libretas, su sweater –mi hermanita suspiro suavemente y después abandono la habitación tomada de la mano de Jasper, me encogí de hombros mirándolos y suspire levemente volteando a ver la ventana.

Apenas unos pocos minutos habían pasado, observe a mi hermano estar sentado sobre la rama de un árbol a unos 200 metros de donde yo me encontraba estaba concentrado, salí hacia el llegando a su lado en unos segundos. No me apetecía parecer humano en estos momentos.

-No hay rastro de ella Emmett –susurro mi hermano mientras me miraba desde la rama del árbol, me encogí de hombros y suspire -¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado? –me miro y mostro los dientes en una mueca de disgusto – ¿Lobos? –Susurro entre dientes -¿O crees que fue algún visitante inesperado? –la rama del árbol se hizo pedazos mientras Edward bajaba del árbol.

Alce mis cejas incrédulo mirando a mi hermano, fruncí luego el ceño. _¿Por qué te importa tanto?_ lo mire sabiendo que el podía leer mi mente, su expresión se descompuso mientras me miraba, sus labios se apretaron.

-¿Y Bien? –susurre mirándolo, el solo se encogió de hombros y no hizo mas por contestarme, se acomodo el sweater que traía y avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia el bosque_. ¿Qué pasa contigo?_ pensé suspirando, escuche a mi hermano gruñir mientras se alejaba, suspire.


	6. Capitulo 6: Latidos

Capitulo 6: Latidos.

*Emmett POV*

_Tum…Tum…Tum…._ Observe a papá mientras avanzábamos por el bosque a mitad de la noche mientras buscábamos a mi pequeña princesita por cada rincón de Forks, registrando cada olor & con el celular en la mano si es que alguien encontraba algo. Avanzábamos entre los helechos húmedos mientras el sonido de los _latidos_ de un corazón débil se escuchaba con más claridad.

-No te alteres –me susurro papá mientras habíamos detenido la carrera escuchando el lugar desde donde los latidos provenían. _Tum… Tum…_ Esta vez se escucharon más pausados, como si cada segundo estuviera deteniéndose un poco más. Mis pupilas se dilataron mientras observaba a papá, Carlisle avanzo unas cuantas zancadas hacia adelante, unos 200 metros delante de mi, bajo un enorme roble. Lo vi acuclillarse y suspirar levemente mientras alzaba un cuerpo del suelo, apenas pose mis ojos en el cabello dorado de aquella dulce personita & tome el móvil que comenzaba a sonar, el la pequeña pantallita del móvil plateado un nombre apareció, exactamente quien yo sabia que seria_, Alice_.

-Tráiganla a casa, acomodaremos todo para su regreso –sus palabras retumbaron rápidamente en mi oído y cerré el móvil antes de salir corriendo tras papá, que sin tiempo que perder tomo marcha hacia la casa, escuchaba el latir del corazón de la pequeña Camýle muy débil, no sabia si papá lograría estabilizarla, pero había claramente un plan aguardando si eso no llegaba a funcionar y Carlisle lo sabia.

Observe las mejillas de Camý mientras papá la llevaba acunada en sus brazos hacia la casa, estaba tan pálida como nosotros mismos, una pequeña mueca formaba parte de su rostro, podía sentir el olor de la sangre mientras corríamos, no pude ver si la herida era grave o no cuando llegamos a la casa, Carlisle la coloco en la cama especial y la conecto a tantos aparatos como el cuerpo de Camý le permitía, _agujas y mas agujas._

Me estremecí y…

… entonces Edward apareció.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la camilla con cuidado, observo las lecturas que proporcionaban todas las maquinas conectadas a Camý sin perder detalle de ninguna, me encogí de hombros mirándole pero este solo se limito a rodar los ojos cuando volteo hacia donde me encontraba, me rechinaron los dientes.

Carlisle detuvo la hemorragia de la pierna de la pequeña Camý que con un ligero grito de dolor abrió apenas los ojos deslumbrada por las lamparillas que Carlisle utilizaba para examinar las heridas mejor. Hizo entonces otra mueca mientras gemía de dolor mirando todos los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, ágilmente con sus dedos comenzó a quitarlos de su piel, mientras su rostro tomaba un tono verdoso, tome sus manos con cuidado negando para evitar que siguiera quitándoselas. Ella solo me miro y sus ojos se dilataron asustada, retiro rápidamente sus manos de las mías y se alejo cuanto la cama le permitía. Me aleje unos cuantos pasos de la cama mirando a papá y a mamá consecutivamente, Esme cubrió su boca mientras Camý seguía con los ojos dilatados mirando todo lo que se encontraba delante ella. Esme, Edward, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Obviamente Yo.

Carlisle termino de Arreglar su pierna mientras mi hermanita observaba las facciones de Camý, Edward negaba ligeramente mientras sus cejas fruncidas indicaban que algo con ella estaba mal. Me acerque con cuidado de no asustarla y me detuve agachándome un poco para estar casi a su altura, parecía una niña pequeña mientras giraba despacito su rostro para encararme, sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, le sonreí dulcemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, Edward gruño muy bajo llamando la atención de ella.

-¿Camý? –susurro Carlisle mientras la miraba, mi princesita lo observo y asintió levemente sonriéndole un poco. Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa despeinándola un poco, ella rio. Y pude sentir como el hueco que había antes en mi corazón comenzaba a rellenarse en cuanto escuche su risa. Ella extendió muy lentamente sus brazos titubeante hacia Carlisle, aun conectada a muchas cositas, papá sonrió mas ampliamente mientras la rodeaba suavemente y la abrazaba, ella le agradeció en voz baja.

_-¿Qué me paso?_ –la escuche preguntarle mientras aun lo abrazaba, me di media vuelta haciendo el que no escuchaba mientras ponía mas atención de la debida a la contestación de papá, el solo se limito a decirle _Estas bien & eso es lo que importa_.

Escuche a la pequeña suspirar en voz baja mientras lo soltaba, papá le acaricio la mejilla con su gélida mano y limpio el ligero sudor que cubría la frente de Camý con un pañuelo limpio. Ella se sonrojo, mi sonrisa se amplio y ella volteo a verme. Estiro su delicada manita hacia mí mientras me miraba suplicante.

Me acerque con cuidado a su lado y tome su mano cuidando de no romperle un dedo o la mano entera de la emoción, estaba sonriendo como un verdadero imbécil, pero no es culpa mía, estar en la presencia de ella era lo único que yo deseaba, ella estaba viva y estaba hay… para mi.

-Emmy –susurro y todos los demás corearon la risita que salió de mi garganta escuchándola, me senté con cuidado junto a ella en la cama mientras me miraba, recargo suavemente su cabeza contra mi hombro, traía una venda en la frente que no había visto sino hasta que su cabello se movió un poco –Creí… -susurro bajito y su voz se quebró de tristeza –Creí que no volvería a verte.

Observe alrededor mientras notaba que todos los demás se habían escapado de hay, escuche las pisadas de Jasper & Alice subiendo hacia el piso de arriba, las voces de Carlisle y Esme mientras charlaban en voz baja en la cocina sobre lo sucedido, pero no había rastro de Edward. Camýle me miro extrañada cuando no le conteste y sonrió al tiempo que yo lo hice mientras la miraba, la abrase con suavidad mientras colocaba mis labios contra su cabello, inhale su aroma y entonces mi garganta llameo gracias a la ponzoña de mi cuerpo.

Camý me miro cuando aclare mi garganta y dejaba de respirar. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas mirándome mientras sus brazos se apretaban en torno a mi, cerro los ojos mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Estoy aquí princesa –susurre sin importarme el que diría –Estoy aquí, solo para ti –la mire y limpie sus lagrimas mientras le sonreía, sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos se abrieron, el brillo había vuelto a relucir en su mirada _y eso, era todo lo que yo necesitaba._


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Presisamente Hoy?

Capitulo 7: ¿Precisamente hoy?

Dos días habían pasado después de aquel horroroso incidente mi primer día de clases, por supuesto, tenia mi pierna lastimada, por lo que no podía hacer mucho ya, pero mi familia me apoyaba con todo, claro, todos pero lamentablemente para mi, la persona mas interesada era Edward, la actitud de su hermano provocaba que a Emmett se le pusieran los cabellos de punta y para ser sincera yo seguía el mismo camino que mi osito, los cuidados de aquel chico de cabello broncilineo eran excesivos, me sacaban completamente de mis casillas.

-¿Por qué no se cansa? –gruñí mientras sentada en el sofá, esperaba que Edward dejara de revolotear a mi alrededor buscando cualquier oportunidad para ir, traer, buscar algo.

-Tengo energía de sobra –se rio burlonamente mientras salía disparado hacia la cocina.

Después de un día entero teniéndolo a un lado por fin me había dando un respiro de libertad & entonces…

… Mi Grandote apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslizándose por la barandilla de la escalera.

Mi corazón latió como un loco mientras observaba su tan peculiar y despreocupado andar acercándose hacia donde yo me encontraba, se sentó con cuidado a mi lado & me miro mientras en sus facciones se reflejaba la sorpresa.

-¡Te Quitaste las Vendas! –dijo dos octavas mas alto mientras me miraba, para después estallar en carcajadas, sonreí tímidamente mirándolo.

-Eh… Si –reí mientras rascaba mi nuca- Me pican –sonrió & lo miro suplicante- No le digas a Carlisle ¿Si? No quiero que me regañe

Mi Osito me guiño un ojo dejándome momentáneamente deslumbrada, observe sus relucientes dientes como una niña que apenas aprende sobre las partes del cuerpo humano, me acerque tocándolos con mi dedo índice, Emmett se quedo muy quieto mirándome, toque sus colmillos con cuidado, pero el seguía sin intentar sacarse mis manos de su boca, me reí tontamente mientras hacia ademan para quitar la mano, Emmett hizo un movimiento rápido capturando mi frágil dedo, dejándolo sin escapatoria, comenzaba a sentir ligeras descargas relacionadas con el dolor & el miedo que de pronto me causo lo que hacia.

De pronto muchos recuerdos comenzaron a volar en mi cabeza, mareándome.

Imágenes borrosas, y otras no tanto que pasaban una & otra vez, turnándose para torturarme, Incisivos, Enormes Bestias, Gamas de ojos de distintas tonalidades, algo así al igual que el pelaje, apreté mi mandíbula presa del terror esperando no gritar.

Emmett observo mi reacción con los ojos clavados en los míos, soltó mi dedo casi de inmediato y me rodeo con los brazos mientras hablaba

-Perdón, Perdón –se disculpo mientras recargaba su barbilla contra mi cabello- no quería que eso pasara –susurro.

Cada noche mi tormento era igual o peor que el día anterior, apenas a los pocos minutos de quedarme dormida, creaturas monstruosas de gran tamaño aparecían en mi cabeza, acechando, corriendo, aullándose entre ellos, tal y como aquel horrible día, perros de enorme tamaño, sobrenaturales… O una mejor respuesta seria decir… Enormes lobos sedientos de sangre.

-¿Qué Pasa Cam? –susurro Esme mientras se acercaba a nosotros, en mis ojos se habían desbordado las lagrimas mientras sentía mis heridas arder bajo mi ropa y bajo las pocas vendas que me quedaban.

Emmett me apretó con un poco mas de fuerza y escuche el crujir de mis huesos claramente cuando el hueso de mi brazo volvió a la normalidad, Esme me miro maternalmente & se acerco sacándome de los brazos de Emmett mientras Mi Osito me observaba apenado– ¿Porque te quitaste las vendas Cam? –mamá me sonrió mientras la miraba, suspire levemente y agache la mirada.

-Es que… me picaban –dije bajito avergonzada y entonces Emmett volvió a reír en voz baja, encendió el televisor en un partido de futbol americano mientras se acomodaba a lo ancho del sofá, colocando su cabeza en mis piernas con cuidado, el no era pesado, se sentía como el rose de algo, como si no hubiera dejado caer su cabeza por completo, Esme se levanto del sofá y yo coloque un cojín para luego ver a Emmett colocar su cabeza bien firme.

Me reí comenzando a acariciar su cabello mientras el miraba el partido.

Emmett me miro con una sonrisa a medias, me recargue en el sofá mirando al techo, y lentamente volviéndome a quedar dormida, me encontré con la visión de un obscuro bosque a la luz de la luna, no había nadie alrededor & apenas podía ver por donde caminaba mientras pasaba entre arboles & helechos, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, unas pisadas se escucharon a la par de las mías.

Emmett apareció segundos después en mi sueño, se veía hermoso a la luz de la luna, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad mientras se detenía & extendía su mano ligeramente hacia mi, me sonrió animadamente y sus dientes brillaron en la obscuridad. Tome su mano sin vacilar mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, de pronto un aullido rompió el hilo de mi pequeño & perfecto sueño, y de pronto nos vimos rodeados ambos de enormes creaturas, Emmett gruño con fiereza mientras cubría mi rostro con las manos, me sentí desprotegida unos segundos después, abrí los ojos al encontrarme a Emmett en el suelo mientras su sangre corría entre la tierra y las rocas del suelo, el Ámbar de sus ojos se apago y con un fuerte grito desperté entre los edredones de mi cama.

Pero mi familia no llego para ayudarme.


	8. Capitulo 8: Edward

Lo que se encuentra entre " { } " son los pensamientos de la pequeña protagonizta n_n, gracias por leer esta enredada & dramatica historia, este es un cap que fue muy interesante hacer porque es como yo siento que los personajes expresan mejor sus sentimientos y claro, Edward los expresa de una forma & claro, la sangre no puede esperar para el, no puedo hacer otra cosa para el ¿Oh Si? & Bueno Mi Querido Osito, Un amor como siempre.

Quiero agradecer en todo a mi querido **novio** Victor, Cariño, tu eres mi inspiración para Emmett, gracias por ser como eres conmigo, _te amo_.

& bueno, Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

><p>Sed de sangre.<p>

**Capitulo 8: Edward.**

Me levante de la cama temblando, no por el frio, sino por el miedo de que ese sueño algún día se cumpliera. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento por sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, lo que resulto en vano, ya que aquel sueño no se desvanecía, camine hacia la puerta y me tambaleé mientras abría la puerta dificultosamente mi pierna aun dolía.

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta pesadamente mientras me asomaba por el pasillo, la casa estaba totalmente en tinieblas, ni una sola luz alumbraba aquella tenebrosa obscuridad que reinaba, apenas la luz del reloj digital de mi mesita daba un pequeño reflejo de luz en mi habitación, pero eso no hacia que el pasillo también quedara iluminado.

Aun con los nervios a flor de piel y el terror dibujado en mis ojos avance lentamente por el pasillo después de haber cerrado la puerta tras de mi, observe que las habitaciones de Emmett & Alice estaban vacías, al igual que la de Carlisle y Esme, lamentablemente para mi desgracia, la ultima puerta que quedaba era la de Edward, al final del pasillo, en el tercer piso.

Subí la gran escalera de caracol mientras bien aferrada a la barandilla de la escalera esperaba no caerme _{vivía cayéndome con absolutamente todo, soy algo torpe a veces}_, al final satisfecha de no haberme caído, camine rápidamente hasta la puerta, donde la música de fondo se escuchaba & un pequeño halo de luz, se asomaba por debajo de la puerta… y entonces, Edward abrió la puerta tan rápido que el movimiento me dejo sin aliento, lo mire y el me sonrió invitándome a pasar.

Y hay estaba yo, entrando a lo que a mi me parecía, **la boca del lobo**.

Me senté con cuidado en el único sofá que tenía su habitación, parecía esos que hay en las salas de donde se encuentran los psicólogos, era algo extraño. Al igual que la colección infinita de libros que tenía en una de sus paredes laterales, no sabría si podría acabar de contarlos si tuviera al menos la oportunidad, el enorme librero ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared. De arriba abajo, de un lado al otro.

-¡Te Ves Asustada! –Edward se acerco a mi sentándose a mi lado, su aliento rozo mi frente mientras hablaba -¿Otra vez tus sueños extraños Camýle? –susurro y yo lo mire, me encogí de hombros mientras asentía una sola vez, su ceño se frunció y sus cejas de bronce casi se juntaron.

Y en ese momento deseé tanto que con la persona que estuviera hablando fuera Emmett & no Edward, me sentía tan incomoda charlando esas cosas con el.

-Edward –susurre mientras me alejaba un poco para mirarlo, cruce mis piernas sobre el sofá y el simplemente imito mis movimientos quedando frente a mi, observándome con curiosidad.

-¿Si Camý? –me sonrió luego de unos segundos mientras lo miraba, desvié mi mirada cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar.

-¿Por qué? –susurre bajito mirando por su ventana hacia el bosque, observando el reflejo que causaba el brillo de la luna en los arboles -¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? –suspire armándome de valor y volteé a verlo, sus cejas volvieron a adoptar la misma posición fruncida y sus labios formaron una línea recta, se había convertido en una estatua, claramente perfecta, como el resto de su hermosa familia. Un Cullen mas sin duda, aunque a mi parecer, con el corazón mas duro con su familia, pero el mas suave… si de mi se trataba.

El Ámbar de sus ojos parecía derretirse mientras mas tiempo lo miraba, su expresión de frialdad comenzaba a desvanecerse y sus facciones se hicieron más suaves, se le había pasado la sorpresa de mi pregunta, pocos segundos habían pasado, pero en mi mente muchísimas respuestas estaban dando vueltas en mi pequeña cabeza. Cada una peor que la anterior.

-Me comporto así porque me importas –susurro mientras me miraba, sus labios parecieron temblar al momento de pronunciarlo, su mano se alzo titubeante a un principio pero se poso cerca de mi cuello y acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos mi piel, me estremecí con su contacto y me aleje un poco mas de el. Su mano cayo pesadamente contra el sillón mientras me miraba, sus ojos se volvieron fríos & sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de dolor, odiaba que lo rechazara –Me importas mas que nadie en todo este mundo, me importas de una forma que nadie podría imaginarse, incluso, una forma que ni siquiera yo podría comprender. Yo siento que mi vida no esta completa sin ti. –hablo muy rápidamente que tuve que concentrarme y leer sus labios porque estaba a punto de volverme loca ya que mi cerebro comenzaba a arder por tanta información no deseaba, me helo la sangre.

-Incluso mas de lo que a ti te interesa Emmett, incluso mas de lo que el podría llegar a sentir hacia ti, estoy Cien por ciento seguro de que mi amor por ti es mas fuerte de lo que jamás nadie podría llegar a sentir… y tu sangre, es lo que yo mas podría llegar a desear en todo el mundo – continuo hasta que de pronto algunas cosas me atravesaron como dagas mientras lo miraba, el abrió los ojos como platos presa de la sorpresa de sus mismas palabras.

…¡¿Sangre?

Lo mire atónita mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, mi mandíbula se tenso mientras lo miraba y el bajo la vista como avergonzado, instintivamente me levante del sofá y el imito nuevamente la acción con tal rapidez que resultaba claramente imposible. Se formo un nudo en mi garganta mientras lo miraba, sus heladas manos se colocaron a ambos costados de mis brazos mientras me sujetaba con fuerza innecesaria, su agarre comenzaba a lastimarme, sus ojos de Ámbar como los de toda su familia comenzaron a cambiar de color mientras me miraba, su boca & nariz se arrugaron mientras me miraba y sus ojos luego de segundos eran tan obscuros como la noche, Edward era realmente extraño y desafortunadamente para mi acababa de confesármelo, claro, sin querer.

-¡Suéltame! –forcejé en un intento por soltarme, pero su agarre se intensifico y mis esfuerzos quedaron reducidos a polvo, cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado por despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, que incluso me parecía peor a las demás, para mi desgracia no, esta situación no era un sueño.

Escuche el eco de unos pasos en el pasillo y Edward soltó mis brazos como si mi cuerpo le hubiera dado un shock eléctrico, abrí la puerta con dificultad y Salí casi corriendo, aun aunque mi pierna estaba lastimándome demasiado, cinco zancadas mas adelante, me vi acunada entre unos enormes brazos, y el aroma de mi osito fue como una anestesia a mi dolor.

-¡Oh Emmett! –lloriqueé mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, mi grandote se agacho suavemente para que su rostro quedara al mismo nivel que el mío, escuche la puerta de Edward cerrarse con fuerza tras de mi, mientras, Emmett sin esfuerzo alguno me levantaba en brazos.

-Shh, shh –me susurro mientras caminaba conmigo, su nariz roso mi frente mientras me sonreía para infundirme valor –Estoy aquí cariño –suspiro- Ya Estoy aquí, no llores –abrió la puerta de la habitación ayudado de Jasper y camino conmigo hasta depositarme sobre la cama con cuidado de nuevo, observe al rubio hermano de Emmett cerrar la puerta & mi osito se sentó a mi lado acunándome contra su pecho, sentí dolor en donde hacia unos momentos los brazos de Edward me sostenían con fuerza, pero no hice intento por soltarme, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado despierta en esta noche, me sentí segura, y todo eso, gracias a que Mi Grandote llego a tiempo –Y… -susurro contra mi cabello, yo me hice hacia atrás un poco aun sin soltarlo para mirarlo bien, aclaro su garganta y luego prosiguió –Cuéntame, ¿Qué Sucedió Cariño?

Y también, por primera vez en toda la noche, estuve segura de una cosa, lo que estaba a punto de decirle, en lo que a mi me parecía, iba a desatar una guerra entre los dos hermanos y eso para mi, no era nada correcto.

**¿Qué Debo Hacer?**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¡Nightmare!

Sed de Sangre

_Capitulo 9: ¡Nightmare!_

**¿Como podría comenzar?**

Me encogí de hombros acunada en los brazos de Emmett, inquieta, mientras el reloj de la mesita recién marcaba las 4:00am. Alce la vista llevándome la sorpresa de encontrarme su rostro a escasos centímetros de mi, con una expresión tan serena que sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos, me sonrió y sus brazos me apretaron un poco pero en ese momento sin poder evitarlo mas, me quejé de dolor.

-¡Dime de una vez que te sucede Cam! -susurro con un tono de molestia en la voz, me encogí nuevamente de hombros y negué con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lugar, me gruño muy bajito y luego con su dedo índice y pulgar tomo mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, definitivamente estaba molesto –Oh me dices tu en este momento –siseó con voz ligeramente amenazante- o Edward me lo dirá por ti & entonces si voy a enojarme de verdad.

El brillo de los Ojos de Emmett se opaco mientras observaba mi expresión horrorizada ante su voz y sus palabras, baje la vista y lo abrace más fuerte, suspiré.

-Perdona –susurro con sus labios contra mi frente, dejo un besito y rio un poco después, luego me miro- Es que, me desespera muchísimo que no quieras contarme –me saco de su regazo y me acomodo a su lado mientras sonreía, paso un brazo por debajo mi cabeza para que yo lo usara como almohada y rio bajito –Pareces una pequeña a mi lado ¿Sabes? –su sonrisa se ancho mientras cerraba los ojos, quedándose acostado a mi lado.

Me mordí el labio suavemente mientras acariciaba su carita con dos de mis dedos, se había quedado tan quieto que imagine que se había quedado dormido, hasta que una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando mis dedos llegaron a su cuello.

-Pues camine hacia la habitación de Edward –comencé a contarle titubeante, sus ojos seguían cerrados pero de sus labios se desvaneció la sonrisa- No había nadie mas en la casa a quien acudir, tenia miedo. –Suspiré- Ni siquiera había tocado la puerta cuando el apareció ante mi, seguramente había escuchado mi andar por el pasillo, me invito a pasar y bueno, sinceramente no se porque lo hice pero –me encogí de hombros- bueno, entre. Estar con alguien era mejor que gritar como tonta en mi habitación mientras mis sueños me asustaban –sus ojos se habían abierto y me observaba con curiosidad esperando a que continuara –se sentó a mi lado preguntándome que me sucedía –rodé los ojos y suspire – y le pregunte en ocasiones el porque me trataba así –me senté en la cama mirándolo, Emmett sin embargo se quedo acostado sin soltar la presa de mis ojos.

-Se sorprendió de lo que le dije –rasque mi nuca y mire hacia otro lugar, Emmett seguía sin abrir la boca ni preguntar nada más- Pero luego… le pregunte otra cosa importante para mi, y entonces fui yo la sorprendida por la respuesta que me dedico –me quede callada incapaz de continuar con semejante locura, ¿Sangre? Por el amor de Dios, Edward seguramente se habría puesto nervioso a la hora de responder o tal vez se habría vuelto loco _{La segunda teoría me resultaba al menos a mi, la mas cercana a la realidad} _y claro, estaba igualando su locura si planeaba contarle a Emmett aquello, seguramente se reiría de mi.

Luego de algunos minutos, Carlisle entro a la habitación y susurro unas palabras a Emmett que mi mente no logro comprender, tal vez demasiado rápido. Carlisle palmeo suavemente mi hombro con una sonrisa y salió disparado nuevamente afuera, Emmett me miro con gesto de disculpa.

-Debo ir –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y me tendía un pequeño aparatito color morado, sonrió –iba a dártelo mañana de sorpresa, pero creo que con lo que sucede es un mejor momento ahora –lo coloco en mi mano y dejo un besito en mi nariz para luego caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió y me miro –Si llegas a tener miedo, has una llamada perdida a mi móvil, es el único que esta marcado en el. Solo presiona la tecla uno, botón verde & luego rojo & yo llegare lo mas pronto posible a ti. –rio y lo mire _{Si se usar un celular}_ pensé y reí con el, luego desapareció de mi habitación.

Así que, De nuevo sola.

Volví a recostarme y me tire el edredón hasta por encima de mi cabeza, comencé a juguetear con el móvil inconsciente de la hora que era, luego de un rato observe el reloj de mi mesita y vi que marcaba las 4:52 de la mañana. Deje el móvil a un lado y me hice bolita en la cama esperando dormirme y justo cuando estaba por hacerlo un aullido aterrador termino de romper la pequeña barrera de valentía que me quedaba. Me envolví en el edredón y asome apenas mi cabeza entre las cortinas en un intento de observar hacia afuera algo, pero tanta niebla había cerca del bosque y de la casa que me era imposible divisar algo, nuevamente otro aullido fuertísimo me hizo estremecer, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, al contrario, múltiples aullidos comenzaron a escucharse.

Corrí por el móvil y marque el numero de Emmett, sin importarme que fuera llamada perdida, al primer timbrazo que el móvil dio mi Grandote contesto al otro lado, susurre que volviera a casa, mientras temblando me tiraba en la cama nuevamente, Emmett suspiro al otro lado y me aseguro que todo estaba bien, que no había porque temer, ya que los lobos no podrían entrar a la casa. Pero yo no temía por mi vida. Temía por la suya.

-Por Favor –susurre bajito mientras hablaba mirando al techo –Por favor Cariño –suplique pero Emmett se había quedado callado. Observe el móvil unos segundos y mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto un aullido seguido de un gemido de dolor se escucharon al otro lado del móvil, escuche a Emmett maldecir fuertemente y entonces un golpe fuerte después y la llamada se corto.

Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos mientras marcaba de nuevo su número, desgraciadamente me mandaba al buzón de voz, mi pecho dolía mientras mi mente imaginaba lo peor.

-No como mi pesadilla –susurre en voz baja mientras esperaba que contestara, haciendo mas y mas intentos –Por Dios no como mi pesadilla –y entonces…

… Alguien apareció en mi habitación en ese momento.


	10. Capitulo 10: Una muy fuerte impresión

**Sed de Sangre**

_Capitulo 10: Una Muy Fuerte impresión._

Desafortunadamente no era quien yo esperaba ¿Se imaginan quien es? Obvio. _Edward._

Lo mire seria unos segundos mientras avanzaba hacia mi y con un muy fuerte agarre me dejaba de espaldas a la pared, con sus manos de nuevo teniendo mis hombros como presa, sus ojos obscuros me taladraban, agache la mirada cerrando los ojos, alejando el rostro tanto como podía, lo escuche gruñir bajo delante de mi y sentí luego su nariz rozar la línea de mi mentón, me estremecí intentando sacármelo de encima, un intento que me resulto peor. Ya que con un empujón un poco fuerte de su parte, mi cabeza golpeo la pared.

Apreté la mandíbula sin mirarlo mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, me daban ganas de gritar, pero mi voz se había quedado escondida en alguna parte de mi interior, temerosa por salir, no tenía más que hacer.

-Me-me lastimas –tartamudeé esperando a que me soltara, levante el rostro para enfrentarlo y el me miro de la misma forma hostil que la primera vez que nos juntamos en la cocina apenas unos días atrás –Suéltame Edward –insistí mientras su agarre se hacia mas fuerte en torno a mis brazos, negué levemente apretando fuertemente los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando Edward se acerco hacia mi y sentí su frio aliento cerca de mi cuello, logre milagrosamente soltarme de su agarre, ya que sus dedos habían soltado mis brazos un poco, me escabullí por debajo de su agarre & camine alejándome de el, llegando a la puerta me tope con algo mucho peor.

Caí sentada en el suelo mientras con mis piernas & manos retrocedía para alejarme de la puerta aun contra el suelo, un chico de cabello largo, con rastas, piel de ligera tonalidad olivácea, y muy, pero muy alto apareció de pronto en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, lo reconocí al instante. El me había saltado encima el día del colegio. El era la razón por la que yo tenia tanto miedo a los lobos, el era uno de ellos. El líder… para ser más exacta. Su nombre si mal no recuerdo era _Samuel._

-Camýle –sonrió de costado mirándome y avanzo a paso lento hacia mi, Edward afortunadamente se coloco delante mío, cubriéndole el paso a Samuel, el recién llegado se limito a mirarlo & bufó –No creía que de verdad fueras amiga de un Chupasangre –soltó una atronadora carcajada mientras me miraba, lo mire abriendo mas mis ojos sorprendida – ¿No lo sabia no? –sonrió mirando a Edward, luego Sam se acerco a mi, actuando cauteloso, tomo mi mentón entre su mano y me miro serio – ¿Acaso no sabias que tu dulce familia son un grupo de Sanguijuelas?

Edward alejo de un fuerte empujón a Samuel cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, que petrificada por la impresión no reaccionaba correctamente, Edward me levanto del suelo colocándome tras de el mientras el lobo se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaban por la excitación, le encantaban las peleas, yo lo sabía.

-Sa-Sanguijuelas? –mire a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos, el solo negó & suplico dejarlo explicar la situación después, asentí levemente mirándolo & entonces, Samuel se tiro contra Edward con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo que crujió rompiéndose bajo la espalda de el chico de cabello broncilineo, Samuel rio victorioso mientras se levantaba, nuevamente se acerco a mi con una sonrisita picara.

-Extrañaba pasar tiempo juntos –susurro en voz baja mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, me aleje con repugnancia de su agarre moviéndome hacia otro lugar, entrecerró los ojos y negó lentamente –No cometas los errores de la primera vez que nos vimos –sonrió –Que esta vez no tendré piedad de ti.

Mi corazón se acelero mientras lo escuchaba y bajé la mirada rindiéndome ante sus argumentos, no quería sufrir mas y mucho menos hacer sufrir a Emmett y mi demás familia. Samuel miro por la ventana mientras sus pobladas cejas se fruncían y salió de la habitación de un salto por la ventana, lo vi adoptar su forma lobuna antes de entrar al bosque muy rápidamente, un concierto de aullidos se escucharon después.

Mire a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y el se acerco, yo coloqué las manos delante de mi intentando frenarlo & milagrosamente el detuvo su andar, nuevamente serio.

En el momento exacto de que la lluvia apenas comenzaba a caer, y las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a golpear los cristales de mi ventana, la demás familia apareció en mi habitación, Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

-Supongo que… ¿tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar no es así? –dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba a su familia, luego sus ojos dorados se posaron en mi, extendió su mano blanca para que pudiera tomarla, lo mire titubeante pero me rendí tomándola, Jasper & Alice, Esme & Carlisle y por ultimo Edward habían desaparecido.

Mi grandote camino tomado a mi mano conduciéndome hasta el despacho de Carlisle, donde todos dejaron sus conversaciones en cuanto yo llegué. Me encogí de hombros incomoda y Emmett apretó suavemente mi mano, lo mire y el me sonrió.

-Creo que supongo que gracias a lo que Edward nos acaba de decir, ya sabes o tienes una idea de lo que en verdad somos –Carlisle rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado, asentí y el suspiro –Bueno, Camý… -miro a toda su familia y luego me miro de nuevo a mí –No somos una familia muy común como te darás cuenta esta vez, cada uno tenemos mas de 60 años, y ¿Ves nuestras facciones? Parecemos de entre 17&30, todos. –Susurró –Jamás envejeceremos, jamás podremos morir por una enfermedad, seremos exactamente así, eternamente jóvenes.

-Edward aparenta 17 años –comenzó a enlistar a todos los Cullen –Emmett aparenta 20, Alice aparenta entre 18 ó 19 años –miro al pequeño duendecillo –No sabemos exactamente cuando. –luego prosiguió –Jasper al igual que Emmett, esta entre los 20 años –luego miro a Esme & tomo su mano –Mi querida Esme, aparenta 26, y Claro, yo por ultimo aparento 23, ya que fue la época en la que me transforme, sin embargo… eh mantenido esa edad hace mas de 410 años…

Me quede atónita mirándolos a todos, tan hermosos, tan jóvenes, tan… eternos, toda una eternidad así. Pero mientras observaba sus rostros, al toparme con la mirada de Edward clavada en mi mano & en la de Emmett juntas.

Observe sus ojos negros, y luego los demás ojos de mi familia, claros como la miel, y entonces mi mano comenzó a temblar un poco, Edward quería matarme…

…Por fin lo había entendido.


	11. Capitulo 11: Together

Capitulo 11: Together.

Caminábamos juntos por el jardín a primera hora de la mañana al día siguiente, Emmett como siempre con su brazo sobre mis hombros & sus labios tocando mis sienes. Sus ojitos dorados me observaron unos segundos mientras caminábamos, sus labios se volvieron más suaves mientras divertidamente daban besos a mi cabello.

-Estas esperando aun a que salga corriendo ¿no es así? –reí animadamente en cuanto su brazo se afirmo mas a mi hombro, como si no quisiera soltarme aunque su mente le indicaba que eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer –No lo hare –susurre como si pudiera leer su pensamiento –Jamás te dejare.

Sus brazos se relajaron un poco más & rio…

-Aunque no quiero, tu sabes que eso es lo mejor –acaricio mi cuello con su dedo & después se tiro al pasto, como si en ese momento nada mas existiera, solo el & yo, se movió un poco hasta que logro recargarse en el tronco de un árbol, extendió su blanca mano hacia mi, una invitación irresistible, mi corazón latió aceleradamente & su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia –ven –dijo sin dejar de observar mis ojos – mi amor –sonrió hablando muy bajito, yo sonreí ampliamente mirándolo, sonrojada.

Reí bajo tomando su mano & el tiernamente me coloco contra su regazo & rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, me recargue contra donde debería latir su corazón & con un suspiro todo encajo en su lugar, así como todo debería ser, _**Juntos**_.

-Que lindos se ven juntos –sonrió Alice seguida pro Jasper, que mágicamente se había materializado en el aire, ya que no la había escuchado venir –al fin las cosas toman el curso como lo había previsto ¿no? –dio un codazo pequeñito a Emmett y mi osito rio asintiendo, afirmando un poco mas sus brazos a mi cuerpo.

-Juntos es como desde el principio debimos estar –susurro mientras sus helados labios rosaban apenas los míos, escuche una pequeña risita y entonces una ráfaga de viento me indico que Alice & Jasper nos habían concedido un poco de privacidad.

Así como mis labios fueron insistentes, los suyos también siguieron el mismo juego, concediéndome el beso que yo tanto deseaba obtener de el, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo & me importaba una mierda lo que fuera, albergaba la oportunidad de que fuera _mío, toda la eternidad, juntos, jóvenes, inmortales._

-Mi Camý –sonrió luego de un ratito, su nariz rosaba mi mejilla y sus ojos dorados parecían brillar con un sentimiento que no lograba comprender, me acomode sobre su regazo para encararlo y le sostuve la mirada sonriente –Eternamente.

-Como puedo estar eternamente contigo aun siendo humana –susurro mirándolo –No puedo estar así, tarde o temprano moriré –negué cerrando los ojos –Yo no quiero, morir… & perderte –dije apenas.

-Eso es lo que jamás sucederá mi amor ¿que no lo ves? –Me afirmo suavemente por los hombros con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro -¿tú quisieras convertirte en una de nosotros? –Susurro las palabras lentamente para que pudiera comprenderlas bien -¿Quieres estar eternamente conmigo? –yo sin pensarlo dos veces, asentí muy animadamente.

-Pero yo no puedo hacerlo –dijo como convenciéndose más a el que convenciéndome a mí –Pero papá puede hacerlo –me sonrió y se levanto, llevándome con el hacia adentro, con sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura mientras corría, como si yo fuera un balón de futbol americano, me reí pero también me mareé.

Después de cuatro largas horas de muchas negatorias por parte de Carlisle, el padre de Emmett, por fin, luego de tomar en cuenta mi opinión & estar seguro de que nada había mejor para Emmett & para mi que estar juntos, por fin se digno a hacerlo, a convertirme en una de ellos & así lo hizo…

…Me llevo 72 horas eternas soportar el ardor que provocaba el veneno de la mordedura de Carlisle y la agonía de esperar a ver a Emmett tanto tiempo, estaba consiente pero no podía pensar mucho mas afuera que en el intenso dolor que me provocaba aquello, hasta que por fin cesó & mi corazón dejo de latir.

Aun con los ojos cerrados escuchaba un par de incesantes pisadas que iban & venían, unas muy fuertes pisadas y de pronto también escuche una risita cerca de mi oreja.

-¿Camý? –susurro Alice muy despacito, algo en mi me hizo abrir los ojos de pronto y mientras mi vista se acostumbraba al iluminado ambiente que me rodeaba, un par de brazos que ya no me resultaban nada fríos en absoluto me rodearon, sentí la textura de los labios de Emmett contra mis mejillas mientras las besaba insistentemente, logre reírme, aunque me quede en blanco mientras los recuerdos del pasado comenzaban a borrarse de mi, rodeé el cuello de Emmett con mis brazos y en el mismo momento en que sus labios se toparon con los míos, me sentí en casa.

Aquel vampiro dulce seria mío toda la eternidad, juntos, al fin, solo uno.


End file.
